robotzifandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Discuție Utilizator:Eruul2012
Welcome! Hi Eruul2012 -- we're excited to have RObotzi Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ajutor 1.Ce faci, F.O.C.A? Am niște întrebâri, cum ar fi de ce nu apar steluțe la profilu meu chiar dacă le-am făcut chestiile? 2.Cum pun poze pe wiki-ul ăsta? Că îmi trebuie o poză pt. o pg. și nu-i pe wikia.Evilfeline (discuție) 25 iunie 2013 11:57 (UTC) Mulțumesc Mersi mult de ajutor! Te felicit pentru că ai făcut un wiki și pentru RObotzi (era cât pe-aci să-l fac eu ;))! Este un super-serial! Cred că mă descurc acum. Vezi să nu te întrec la locu-ntâi pe wiki! (râs malefic)Evilfeline (discuție) 25 iunie 2013 11:57 (UTC) Sugestii 1.O grămadă de wiki-uri au o jmekerie: la pagina home au o cutiuță din-aia albă în care scrii titlul paginii noi pe care vrei s-o faci, dai clic pe butonul creează și te lasă să o creezi. Dacă știi cum să pui așa ceva și aici, ar fi de mare ajutor. 2. Nu e ceva important, dar am arăta mai șmecher: în colțul de la tab când ești pe wiki să apară ceva în locul dreptunghiului ăla. E doar o sugestie mică în caz că n-ai văzut pe alte wiki. Nu te oblig, doar ziceam așa...cu cât mai șmecheri, cu atât mai multă lume pe wiki, nu?:) 3. În caz că nu știai, m-ai putea face admin (din moment ce ești founder). Asta înseamnă că voi putea face niște șmecherii pe care acuma numai tu le poți face. Cum ar fi: să pun protecție la anumite pagini (prima pagină, de ex.), să pun un fundal, să pun EU chestia aia de la sugestia 2 sau chiar să fac pe alții admin ca să ne ajute. Sunt deja admin pe alt wiki (aici e dovada) și n-a fost ușor să-i conving. Și oricum sunt 1# pe ACEST wiki și nici asta n-a fost ușor, deci mi se pare că merit. Asta e bine pentru wiki, pt. că văd că tu nu ești mereu prin preajmă și de cele mai multe ori e nevoie de un admin aici și eu am timp suficient (în plus pot să mai fac pe cineva admin pentru mai mult ajutor). Dacă nu știi CUM să mă faci admin, îți sugerez să cauși pe wikia și o să vezi de ce chiar ar fi bine să mă faci admin. Evilfeline, terminat.Evilfeline (discuție) 8 august 2013 18:28 (UTC)